


【精猫】狼的新娘6

by Kogitsunya



Series: 狼的新娘 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: 含有猫娘百合情节
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 狼的新娘 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678681
Kudos: 5





	【精猫】狼的新娘6

**Author's Note:**

> 含有猫娘百合情节

森林深处的瀑布边，一个精灵男孩正坐在大石头上大哭不止，他的身上满是伤痕，有被打的痕迹，也有摔到碰到的痕迹，他旁边那个同样看起来不大的猫魅甩着小尾巴有点不知所措地看着他，犹豫了许久终于还是去拉了一下那个精灵男孩的袖子，在他抬起头时在那张哭花的脸上亲了一口。

“你别哭了，我妈说只要亲一下就不可以再哭了哦。”

精灵男孩真的不哭了，他呆愣了一会儿，直到打了个嗝才回过神，涨红了脸使劲擦了擦眼泪有点不安地问，“但……但是我爸说alpha和omega亲亲会有小宝宝的，那你会生小宝宝吗？”

猫魅男孩似乎没想到这个问题，愣了一下哭丧着脸焦急地看了看自己又看了看对方，“我……我也不知道亲一下会生宝宝啊，那怎么办，我才6岁……”

精灵看着猫魅耷拉着耳朵，就连还没长起来的小尾巴都没精打采地垂下去了，那双漂亮的眼里泛着泪花，顿时有些自责起来，在深思熟虑后忽然郑重其事地抓住了他的双手。

“等我们长大了，我想让你做我的新娘！”

猫魅抬起头哭丧着脸有些迷惑地看着精灵一脸认真的样子问，“新娘？那我们要结婚吗？”

“嗯！我一定会来娶你的，我们拉钩吧！”

精灵说着伸出小指，双眼放光地看着猫魅对着自己破涕为笑，那张惹人怜爱的小脸让他有点心跳加快，尤其是在对方也伸出了小手指勾住他的手时，精灵忍不住咧开了嘴角。

“那……就说好了哦！”

……

塞伊从梦里醒来的时候窗外的天刚蒙蒙亮，他做了个梦，不过梦醒的时候却有些不记得梦见了什么，大抵是因为最近照顾孩子们过于劳累，以至于每每睡着时都睡得格外沉。塞伊揉了揉脸颊，打起精神准备去为家里采购一些食材，简单吃了点东西后就将孩子们装进一个大篮子里出门了

蓝玉市场总是人来人往，即便是在清晨依旧人头攒动，三个熟睡的婴儿就躺篮子里，乖得像个人偶一样。

塞伊不放心把他们留在家里，所以去哪都要带上孩子们，他提心吊胆地过了三个月，生怕狼会突然来抢走孩子。

“要来买点新鲜的水牛奶吗？味道绝对纯正，给婴儿喝更补身体。”

小贩不遗余力地向塞伊推荐商品，塞伊犹豫了一下后将篮子放在脚边接过了小贩递过来的试饮，就在这时人流涌动，路过的行人撞到了塞伊还差点撞倒了杯子，他小心翼翼地护住杯子站稳脚跟品尝一口，浓郁的奶香在口中散开，还带着一丝丝甜味。

“您觉得怎么样？”

“……给我来一些吧！”

“好嘞！稍等我这就给您装上。”

小贩接过塞伊递过去的羊皮水囊就去装牛奶去了，塞伊伸手想要捞起篮子时却抓了个空。

篮子不见了。

“我的孩子呢？！”

塞伊惊恐地四处张望，却没看到任何相似的影子，一瞬间手脚冰冷头晕目眩，他踉踉跄跄地跑出去，不顾小贩的招呼拼命寻找着那个篮子，急得眼泪都掉下来了。

狼来了，一定是他来带走孩子了。

他闻到了那一缕檀香木的味道，但整个市场太过杂乱，各种气味干扰了他的判断，他绝望地站在街头，忽然捂着脸蹲了下去。

“把孩子还给我吧……”

一丝微弱的婴儿啼哭声让塞伊突然跳起来飞奔向那个方向，那是小儿子的哭叫，他不会听错的，他朝着哭声的方向拐进白玉小巷的角落里，看到了正在手忙脚乱地试图哄孩子的狼时却又不敢上前了。

“你……我不会哄小孩啊！我是你爸你哭什么！”

“你把他们还给我他就不哭了。”

塞伊充满戒备地盯着狼，像是随时都会扑上来咬人一样，狼无计可施，只好把婴儿放回篮子里后退了几步，塞伊试探了一下立刻冲上去提起篮子就要跑。

“等一下！我只是忍不住想看看他们而已，我现在不会把他们带走的。”

塞伊回头瞥了一眼，狼在试着慢慢接近，但塞伊还是扭头就跑出去了，留下狼失落地看着他的背影叹了口气。

直到回到住处时，塞伊的手都还在发抖，他将孩子们抱起来缩在屋子的角落里浑身发抖，就连孩子们似乎都感受到了他的不安而嚎啕大哭，响亮的哭声吓坏了过来看望他的娜莎和索玛。

“塞伊你怎么了？！小宝宝们都吓到了。”

“拉斐科斯来了，他要把我的孩子们带走了。”塞伊的声音带上了哭腔，更用力地抱紧了襁褓。

“拉斐这么快就露馅了？”

“你见到那个吓人的家伙了？”

娜莎和索玛异口同声地问出来，又不约而同地捂住嘴，塞伊抬起头看了看她们两个，皱了皱眉追问道，“你们早就知道他已经来了？”

娜莎捂着嘴看了一眼不知所措的索玛，犹豫了一下泄气地低头认错，“对不起……拉斐毕竟是小宝宝们的父亲，我不能阻止他来见自己的孩子……”

“他……已经来看过了？”

索玛也耷拉着耳朵一脸抱歉地说，“比那更早，你生孩子那天那个人就来了，我们本来没让他进屋的，但是当时你的情况很危险，没有你的alpha在你可能都撑不下去。”

塞伊还在发呆的时候，门外再次传来脚步声，狼推开门有些局促地站在门口，看到塞伊缩在墙角的样子格外内疚。

“塞伊，拉斐真的不会把孩子带走了，我向你保证，所以你能不能先冷静一点，如果他真的要这么做这三个月他有很多机会的，难道这还不够让你相信他的诚意吗？”

娜莎搀扶着塞伊慢慢站起来，但塞伊没有回答，只是哄着孩子们不肯再看狼一眼，娜莎不知道该说些什么，只好凑到狼的身边偷偷踹了一脚小声问道，“怎么回事！不是让你再等一等嘛！”

“我没忍住……我就想偷偷看一眼，结果他撒手的时间太短了，我一着急就把孩子拎走了。”

娜莎难以置信地看着狼，顿时气得揪着他耳朵训斥起来。

“你缺心眼吧！你怎么能……”

“娜莎，我没事了，你不用再说他了。”塞伊忽然开口，瞥了狼一眼长长地叹了口气，“你们先出去吧，我有话要跟他说。”

“我不出去，万一这个人欺负你我还可以帮你打他！”索玛鼓起勇气挥挥拳做出一副气势汹汹的样子，娜莎急忙走过来捂住她的嘴略显尴尬地一边笑一边把人往外拽。

“那我先带她出去，你们聊，你们聊。”

娜莎硬是把索玛拖出去了，顺便关好了门，一时间屋子里静悄悄的，直到塞伊又瞥了狼一眼。

“不是说想看看孩子吗？离那么远看得到吗？”

狼忍住激动的心情小心地靠近了一些，抻着脖子张望着襁褓里的婴儿，塞伊瞥了一眼他那有些滑稽的样子，走过去将小女儿搁在了他手上。

“我、我要怎么抱？”

狼浑身僵硬不敢动，塞伊就抱起了两个儿子示范了一下做法，直到狼终于能好好地将女儿抱稳，他有些欣喜地看着熟睡的孩子轻轻戳了一下柔嫩的小脸，激动之情溢于言表。小女儿忽然活动了一下，伸手抓住了狼的指尖，软软的触感更让他兴奋起来。

“你看她抓着我的手了！”

狼说完才发现塞伊一直在看他，一时间有点尴尬地清了清嗓子，别开视线不敢看向塞伊，只是抱了一会儿就把女儿放回到了婴儿车里。

“塞伊……”

“拉斐科斯……”

两个人突然异口同声地叫出对方的名字，又同时停了下来，最后还是塞伊抢先一步，一边放下了两个儿子一边说道，“如果你是想让我回去的话还是免了吧。”

狼的眼神一暗，看起来有些失落，“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

狼直直地盯着塞伊的后背，看着他轻轻摇晃着婴儿床哼着不知名的小调哄孩子们睡觉，直到塞伊叹息一声，站起来走到狼的面前，抚摸着狼的眼睛忽然问道，“拉斐科斯，你的眼睛里看到的人究竟是谁？”

狼不明所以地看着塞伊半天没有明白这句话的含义，也只能茫然地回答，“你呀？”

塞伊摇了摇头没有再继续这个话题，反而回到了婴儿床边继续哄着孩子。

“我不想回去，至于你要去要留我也管不了你。”

狼硬是赖在这里留下了，而且自打他留下之后娜莎和索玛忽然就像消失了一样只会偶尔出现一下，然后娜莎就会带着索玛离开。

一开始索玛还会有点不乐意，可渐渐地，塞伊发现她们两个走得越来越近，关系也越来越亲昵，以至于后来娜莎再要带索玛离开时，只要拉起索玛的手索玛就会乖乖地跟着她走了。

狼一边抱着女儿哄她睡觉，一边有点不明所以地看着娜莎和索玛匆匆忙忙地来看一眼就溜走了的背影。

“她们两个去干什么这么急？”

塞伊瞥了一眼狼有些茫然的样子摇摇头解释道，“去情人约会。”

“约会？”狼不能理解地看着塞伊，琢磨了好一阵才恍然大悟，“你是说娜莎喜欢那个有点傻乎乎的小姑娘了？”

不愧是一起长大的青梅竹马，就连对人的评价都这么如出一辙，塞伊有点好笑地心疼一下索玛，却看见狼又用着羡慕的眼神看着门口。

“这么想出去的话不用勉强留在这里，我一个人也能照顾他们。”

塞伊刚说完狼立刻一脸严肃地转过来义正词严地拒绝道，“不！我留在这里很好！”

他们两个还是会保持着距离，狼就像是变了一个人一样不在强求塞伊，反而认认真真地学习起了如何照顾婴儿，只是过惯了狩猎打杀的生活的人并不能学得来这么精细的活，狼屡屡碰壁，一度沮丧过但却从来没有说过放弃。

“我早就告诉过你，拉斐真的很不想失去你。”娜莎偷偷找到塞伊，犹豫了一下又补充道，“也许是你突然消失的这一次真的让他意识到不能再像他爸爸那样一根筋了吧……拉斐的妈妈当初就是因为受不了他爸爸那样傲慢自大不懂得心疼家人的脾气才一走了之的，结果在逃跑的时候被魔物打伤，拉菲的爸爸找到她时已经奄奄一息了，所以拉斐很小就没有妈妈，被他爸爸一手带大行为多少也会受影响。”

娜莎还在说着什么，塞伊看了一眼那个在厨房笨拙地给牛奶加热的背影陷入沉思，过了好一会儿才勉强笑了笑对着娜莎点了点头。

“我知道了，我会有我的打算的。”

但无论如何塞伊心里都有那个结，关于那个“狼要找的人”，只是计划赶不上变化，狼正在小心翼翼地抚摸着塞伊，他明白如果不是涨奶期让塞伊只能求助于自己，他的omega是断然不会这么快就同意他的亲近的，但这也恰好是他表现诚意的机会，所以他格外仔细地观察着塞伊的所有反应。

还在哺乳期的身体比以前更丰腴，皮肤如凝脂一般丝滑，狼爱不释手地把玩着鼓起的胸脯，稍微用力揉捏时塞伊就会忍不住哼出声，甚至还有少量的乳汁溢了出来。

他早就观察好几天了，每次塞伊喂奶的时候他就忍不住好奇会是什么样的味道，所以他忍不住咽了咽口水，却又不敢冒然下嘴。

塞伊被他看得有点脸红，他当然猜到了狼直勾勾地盯着他的胸看的原因，犹豫了很久才结结巴巴地说，“这里有点涨嘛……”

狼愣住了，看着塞伊反应了好一会才明白他的意思急忙问道，“我、我帮你吸一下？”

塞伊涨红了脸点点头，得到了首肯狼一下子就咬住了乳尖，稍微用力一吸，一股带着奶味的汁水涌入了口腔，让塞伊忍不住发出了满足的喟叹，也让狼信心倍增，更加殷勤地试图让塞伊舒服起来。

狼还在叼着乳尖吮吸，还不忘用舌头撩拨着硬起来的那一点，涨奶的感觉稍微缓解了一些后快感就变得越发强烈，alpha的唾液对于已经被他标记的omega来说有如催情剂，渗入肌肤的信息素让塞伊忍不住抓住狼的头发挺起胸膛。

“拉斐科斯，另一边……另一边也想要……”

狼抬头看着塞伊陷入情欲的模样心中有些窃喜，故意用手揉着被冷落的另一边问他，“想要什么？自己说出来。”

塞伊捂着脸不好意思开口，但狼一直在拨动着胀痛的乳尖，逼得塞伊不得不放下羞耻埋头在狼的胸前小声说道，“想……想要你帮我吸一下……”

狼把塞伊捞了起来，看着他红艳的脸颊和躲闪的眼神恨不得立刻把他操到哭出来，心满意足地咬着涨得发硬的奶子猛吸一口，突然的快感让塞伊直接哆哆嗦嗦地射出来，紧紧抱着狼的脑袋拽住他的头发。

“光被吸奶就射了，敏感成这样待会儿可别爽到晕过去嗯？”

“不要说出来嘛！”塞伊羞恼地拍了一下狼的脑门，狼故意“哎哟哎哟”地叫着，手却伸进塞伊的睡裤里，揉着浑圆的屁股指尖蹭着湿漉漉的穴口。

“好湿啊。”

狼盯着塞伊感叹了一句，过于炽热的视线让塞伊无处可躲，下身反而痒得更厉害，期待着狼尽快能够缓解一下那种难耐的感觉。

“……插进来。”

“什么？”

塞伊的声音太小，狼一时没有听清楚下意识反问了一句，反倒是让塞伊有点不满，本能让他散发出更为浓烈的信息素引诱着狼。

“快点插进来！手指也好肉棒也好，拉斐科斯我想要！”

狼愣住了，他没想到塞伊渴求地如此强烈，甚至到了用信息素来勾引他的地步，所有压抑着的冲动在月桂的香味中摇摇欲坠，他用尽全力保持理智，却挨不过塞伊主动凑过来，用那双湿漉漉的眼睛像是有些可怜地看着他问道，“不可以吗？”

去他妈的理智。狼心想。

没有任何前戏，狼直接操开了塞伊的屁股，好在正在兴头中的身体足够湿也足够软，即便一上来就直接插到底，塞伊也只是感觉到一点轻微的疼痛就沉浸在快感中了。

没了克制，狼的动作甚至有点发狠，用力掐着塞伊的腰一门心思操着他的敏感点，塞伊爽到身体发颤绷紧了脚尖，高潮接连不断地袭来，让他忍不住尖叫起来。

“好舒服……拉斐科斯……”

“叫我拉斐。”

塞伊的呼吸停滞了一下，恰好被狼操到了腺体，他翻着眼睛高潮出来，就连叫声都再软了一点。

“拉斐……拉斐我还要……”

“好。”狼心满意足地亲了亲塞伊眼尾的泪痕，将他抱起来让塞伊背靠在怀里坐在肉刃上，用手压住了微微隆起的小腹，慢慢地重新加快速度。

“轻一点！呜……会吵醒孩子们的。”

婴儿车就在一旁，塞伊不得不捂住嘴巴以免发出过于高亢的尖叫，他有点后悔让狼来掌握主导权，这才没两下就已经被操得腿发颤，而狼向来体力好得惊人。

但后悔是已经来不及了，狼甚至趁着他胡思乱想的功夫咬着颈后再次注入信息素，即便是已经彻底标记过，这种临时标记的行为也会催化情欲，让塞伊一下子顾不得其他，一心一意投入到快感之中。

“拉斐……我又要……”

塞伊被操得说不出完整话，但狼已经明白他要表达的意思，点了点头轻轻吻了一下塞伊的耳朵。

“塞伊，我们一起……”

狼又在对着灶台傻笑，不时地发出让娜莎很想翻个白眼的偷笑声，只是塞伊就像什么都没发生过一样，尽管还能从他的衣领里看见些许斑驳的吻痕。

不过塞伊这样不冷不热的情绪已经不会影响到狼的信心了，他每天鼓足干劲想要做好一个父亲，然而除了小女儿之外的两个猫仔似乎并不这么觉得，只要狼来抱他们就一定会大哭起来，放下了又会立刻停止，仿佛故意跟狼对着干一样，认他想尽办法也不能安安静静地抱起来这两个儿子，到最后甚至沮丧到躲了起来。

塞伊有点意外，毕竟三个孩子之前一向听话不哭闹，就连女儿也能好好地和狼相处，他把两个猫仔抱起来找到在门口捶墙的狼，将儿子们递过去时果不其然哭声又开始了。

“不可以这样，要乖一点哦。”塞伊踮着脚拍了拍襁褓，哭声就真的小了一点，甚至渐渐地停了下来，不过等到他抬起头时，却看到狼在看的不是孩子而是他。

“……看我干什么。”

“我在想可能他们两个不是来气我的而是来帮我的。”狼热切地看着塞伊，让塞伊有点想离开，但只要他稍微拉开距离，两个猫仔就会立刻开始哭，这下就连塞伊也觉得有点头疼，只好把女儿也抱来留在狼的身边。

屋外的阳光暖洋洋的，塞伊和狼坐在靠椅上，不大一会儿就已经开始有点疲倦得靠着狼睡着了，他似乎又做了个梦睡得并不安稳，狼直挺挺地坐着想让塞伊能靠着自己睡得更舒服些，他安静地看着三个白白胖胖的孩子和塞伊那张有些消瘦的脸。在体会到为人父母的辛苦后心里越发感到自责。

“你在想什么？”

塞伊不知道什么时候醒了，换了个姿势不再靠着狼，他的问题让狼愣了一下，过了好一会儿才轻声答道，“在想如果我当初放你去做你想做的事你也许不会不回来。娜莎说我不应该把你拘束在身边，但我只是想让你留下。”

“你希望留下的人真的是我吗？”

狼皱了皱眉，回想起塞伊之前也曾有过相似的问题，一时间忽然察觉到了一丝不对劲，不由得有些严肃地问道，“我觉得我们之间可能有些误会，塞伊，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

塞伊没来由地紧张了一下，有意避开了狼的视线小声嘀咕了一句，“我怎么知道到底是谁有事瞒着谁……”

“什么？”

“难道不是你跟娜莎说我不是你要找的人吗？”塞伊突然拔高了声音质问回去，因为他也不想一直再被这个问题搞得反复失眠挣扎在原谅与不原谅之间，所以在问出来之后反而轻松了一些，身体无力地靠在了椅背上。“反正这个问题于我来说已经不重要了，我已经被你标记了，孩子也出生了，就算我是与不是你希望我留下的目的都达到了。”

狼眨了眨眼，愣了半天才反应过来塞伊的意思，却没有立即解释，反倒是有点支支吾吾地犹豫了一会儿才试着问道，“你真的一点都不记得了？”

“记得什么？”塞伊皱了皱眉有点不愉快地反问，“难道不是你找错人了吗？”

“不可能！我绝对不会把你认错的！我不相信你不记得你早就答应过嫁给我了！”

这下轮到狼拔高了声音了，塞伊被他弄得有点糊涂，一脸迷茫地追问道，“我什么时候答应过……”

不，确实是有答应过什么人什么事的。

塞伊的话说到一半就停住了，他还在努力思考，狼却先一步有点自嘲式地摇了摇头，“可能记不住才是正常人吧，有谁会把8岁的时候做过的约定当真的。”

狼说着伸出了小指对着塞伊有点无奈地笑了笑，“因为我是个笨蛋，所以才会一直记得那个跟刚被我爸毒打一顿的我拉钩的人说好了要结婚还要有我们的孩子。”

塞伊看着狼的手指下意识地伸出手，当两个手指勾在一起时，久远的记忆从尘封中开启。他似乎隐约记起在自己小的时候是有跟人说过这种话，只是时间过得太久他已经想不起更具体的了。

“……真的是你？”

“总之我是绝对不会弄错的，我要找的人就是你，只是你已经不记得了，而且作为一个首领我也的确不好意思说是因为‘相信童年的约定’所以才硬要让你的族群看好你把你嫁给我。”

狼摸了摸鼻子有点不好意思，让塞伊忽然也觉得有些哭笑不得，既有关于自己误会了狼的愧疚，又有点生气这个人没有直接把话说清楚。

“那为什么一开始不告诉我还欺负我！”

“我不是故意的……我爸是狼窝上一任首领，从小他就这么教我说一定要看好自己的omega不给他任何离开的机会，而且我看你完全都想不起来这件事了……娜莎都觉得我这个想法太幼稚，我只是觉得……觉得只要把你标记了，有孩子了，你就不会离开了……”

塞伊伸手在狼的额头使劲弹了一下，疼的他捂着脑门直叫唤。他有点委屈的看着塞伊却见到塞伊抱着女儿站起来进屋了，而塞伊一走两个儿子果然又哭嚎起来，狼也只能手忙脚乱地跟上去，一边试图哄着孩子一边有点无助地看着塞伊的背影。

“塞伊……”

“以后不许再把我关起来哪都不让我去。”

狼愣了一下，看着塞伊转身走过来抱走了两个猫仔，反应了一会儿突然急忙应道，“……是！”

塞伊看着狼一本正经地点头的样子抿了抿嘴，眼睛转了一圈之后摇头叹气，“真不知道这么傻的人怎么做的了首领……你和娜莎全都跑出来了其他人怎么办，还不赶快回去。”

“可是你还……”

“你什么你，明天自己弄个陆行鸟篷车来把这些东西都带回去，不要什么事都麻烦人家娜莎，她估计一时半会儿不会跟我们一起回去了。”

“哦……”狼低着头正准备出门，忽然反应过来最后一句话立刻激动地抬头看向在收衣服的塞伊，“你刚刚说‘我们’了对吧！你愿意跟我回去了嘛？”

狼又把他的新娘和他的孩子带回了狼窝，消沉了几个月的营地重新热闹了起来，人们欢呼雀跃准备好了酒菜，一起庆祝首领带着他的新娘和孩子回来，他们满心欢喜地看着襁褓里的婴儿。而在人们看不见的角落里，狼又一次郑重其事的伸出小指勾住了塞伊的手指。

你愿意永远做我的新娘吗？

Yes. I do.


End file.
